I Told You
by manycandycanes
Summary: Carlos has never had a girlfriend. Is it because he can't get one or he just doesn't want one. Prom is almost over  and Carlos has his eye on a certain someone. its time to prove he can get one if he wants. All he needs for this one is a certain song.


I have some weird inspirations sometimes lolz

hope you like it

oh and check out the song Mr. Saxobeat by Alexandra Stan it might help with the story

Disclaimer don't own anything

* * *

><p>Carlos had been at the prom for a while now and he was bored. He immediately realized the Jennifers were only great together. After getting attacked by all three Jennifers he was just sitting there at a table alone. He wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around him.<p>

"Hey buddy you look a little bored." Said James while sitting down. Carlos looked at him.

"Yea I am Prom was just like a little boring I mean Jennifer was a total mess without the other Jennifers!" He put face in his hands. "And now I'm just bored!" he looks at James again. "Well it looks like you got your clothes back." Carlos said

"Yea wearing girl clothes is a little weird. I probably shouldn't have listened to Logan this time." James said.

The boys sat there just talking until a certain song came up. Carlos eyes widen and he smiled, Gustavo had finnaly put the song he wanted to dance to all night.

"OMG we gotta dance!" Carlos practically yelled at James. James looked confused the whole time. He was confused when Carlos said they should dance. He was confused when Carlos grabbed his hand and took him to the dance floor, he was just confused. James hadn't heard the song before and by the time he realized Carlos dragged him out to dance with him, he wasn't going to be able to get out because of the crowd that formed around them. Carlos got close to James and started dancing. Carlos grabbed James by the waist.

_**You make me this,**_

_**Bring me up,**_

_**Bring me down,**_

Carlos turned his back side onto James and grabbed James knees.

_**Playing sweet,**_

_**Make me move like a freek,**_

He slid down James moving his hips to the beat of the song.

_**Mr. Saxo Beat.**_

He went back up and turned to face James.

_**He makes me this,**_

He grinds on James.

_**Brings me up**__**,**_

_**Brings me down,**_

By this point James isn't holding back anymore and is joining Carlos

_**Dancing sweet,**_

_**Makes me move like a freek,**_

_**Mr. Saxo Beat.**_

The crowd is still a little surprised at what they are watching but finally leave them alone and start dancing.

_**You make me this**_

_**,Bring me up,**_

_**Bring me down,**_

_**Playing sweet,**_

_**Make me move like a freek,**_

_**Mr. Saxo Beat.**_

_**He makes me this,**_

_**Brings me up,**_

_**Brings me down,**_

_**Dancing sweet,**_

_**Makes me move like a freek, **_

_**Mr. Saxo Beat.**_

_**Oh, yeah, mmm yeah...mmm yeah…mmm yeah**_

_**Oh, yeah, mmm yeah...mmm yeah…mmm yeah**_

_**Oh, yeah, mmm yeah...mmm yeah…mmm yeah**_

_**Oh, yeah, mmm yeah...mmm yeah…mmm yeah**_

Carlos, still dancing, pulls James towards the wall behind him. James feels a wall against his back. Carlos sings in James ear.

_**Hey, sexy boy, set me free,**_

_**Don't be so shy, play with me,**_

Carlos grabs James hands and slowly traces his body.

_**My dirty boy, can't you see**_

_**That you belong next to me.**_

James Follows with his eyes, mouth open at what he sees and feels.

_**Hey, sexy boy, set me free,**_

_**Don't be so shy, play with me,**_

Carlos grabs James chin and they look in each others eyes. Carlos keeps singing.

_**My dirty boy, can't you see**_

_**You are the one I need... **_

Carlos pulls James face closer and lightly kisses him.

_**You make me this,**_

_**Bring me up,**_

_**Bring me down,**_

_**Playing sweet,**_

_**Make me move like a freek,**_

_**Mr. Saxo Beat.**_

A smile creeps its way onto both boys' faces. They head back to the dance floor._**He makes me this,Brings me up,Brings me down,Dancing sweet,Makes me move like a freek, **_

Carlos twirls himself so that James arms are holding him, his back to James. Carlos moves his hips to the words.

_**Oh, yeah, mmm yeah...mmm yeah…mmm yeah**_

_**Oh, yeah, mmm yeah...mmm yeah…mmm yeah**_

_**Oh, yeah, mmm yeah...mmm yeah…mmm yeah**_

_**Oh, yeah, mmm yeah...mmm yeah…mmm yeah**_

Carlos lets go of James hands but keeps dancing.

_**You make me this,**_

_**Bring me up,**_

_**Bring me down,**_

He bends forward showing off his body. Slowly he brings his hands up his legs.

_**Playing sweet,**_

_**Make me move like a freek,**_

_**Mr. Saxo Beat.**_

He backs up to James again and lets him caress his chest and abs._**He makes me this,Brings me up,**_

Carlos turns his head to kiss James again.

_**Brings me down,**_

_**Dancing sweet,**_

_**Makes me move like a freek, **_

Carlos turns back around.

_**You make me this,**_

_**Bring me up,**_

_**Bring me down,**_

James grabs Carlos waist and turns themselves, lifts up Carlos. Carlos put his Legs around James and swung himself back.

_**You make me this,**_

_**Bring me up,**_

_**Bring me down,**_

Carlos came back up and let one leg come down. He put his hands through James hair down to his neck. They were centimeters apart, the look in each others eyes was more than just lust. They kissed again and pulled apart. With that Prom was over. James grabbed Carlos hand and they walked back to the apartment 2J.

"Carlos you know how to move your hips." Said a little out of breath.

"Thanks I have natural rhythm a lot of latin people do." Carlos told James.

"Really?"

"Yea I was born that way" Carlos said a little giggle leaving his mouth.

"jeje You know I had a good time tonight even though it started kind of bad."

"Yea me two. So James does this mean were going out?" Asked Carlos.

They reached the apartment and went in their room.

"Yea if you want to." Carlos smiled and kissed James. They heard a wolf whistle and pulled apart to see who opened the door. There was Kendal and Logan grins on their faces.

"Carlos you were right." Said Logan. Both Kendal and James didn't know what they were talking about.

"Ok What?" asked James.

"Well I told Logan that I actually chose to be single and if I wanted I could get me a boyfriend or a girlfriend if I wanted one and I like you so I went for you."

"Wow" said both James and Kendal.

"Yup so I asked Gustavo to play that song because I knew that was how I could get your attention."

"Wow" was all the boys cold say. James kissed Carlos again. Kendal whistled again.

"Cockblock!" yelled James after he kicked them out and closed the door again. "well Carlos I really like you but right now I got to take a shower cus I stink." He kissed him again.

James went into the bathroom in their room and Carlos laid down on his bed. He heard a moan coming from the bathroom. He just smiled and waited for James to come back. He dozed off within a minute. When he woke up he felt a body next to him. He looked back to see James spooning him. All he thought at that moment while watching James sleep was "**Best Night Ever."**

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
